Phases of the Moon and Heart
by Sylista
Summary: For all previous readers of Nightmare on a New Moon NOANM I am creating a full plot line story off of this one shot as per many great reviews and requests. NOANM will be the first chapter. For all new readers, warning: lemons, angst, and mushy stuff withi
1. Nightmare on a New Moon

Warning, massive Lemon here.

I've had this idea for a while and i couldn't pass it up anymore. Let me know what you all think!

Nightmare on a New Moon

_He is in the forest again, running wildly. Only one thought burned in his young mind. She is dead. _

_He could hear the yells and angry shouts of the men behind him, chasing him through the woods. The flicker of torch light follows him through the woods until he comes to a large tree. The roots protrude up, leaving gaps big enough for him to squeeze into. Hurriedly he scrambles in, cowering in the farthest corner of the hole. The torch light gains on him and outside he can see the hurried footsteps running past as they continue on. His small, dog like ears flatten against his head as he listens to their angry words._

_"Find that little half breed! There's no one to protect him now!" Tears brim his eyes again and he whimpers slightly. As if they heard him a pair of feet stop, and he whimpers again as a face suddenly appears._

_"I found him!"_

Kagome shifts in her sleeping bag, careful to keep the light from her flashlight shielded from waking her comrades. Kirara, in her smaller form, lies curled up with Shippo at the foot of her sleeping bag. Sango and Kaede sleep near the fireplace, the monk Miroku sitting back against the wall. All are sound asleep, the sun having set hours ago.

Kagome smiles slightly, studying her friends before glancing at the doorway. Inuyasha is leaning up against the wall, Tetsuiga resting across his chest inside his crossed arms. His long black hair blends with the shadows behind him. His eyes are closed but she knows that they are a dark brown, so different than the usual.

Even as she watches Inuyasha twitches slightly, and even in the darkness she can see his brow knit. She watches, slightly shocked. Never in all the times she had seen him sleep had she seen him have a nightmare. And she is sure he is having one cause his hands suddenly tighten on his sword across his chest. His crossed legs twitch slightly and she swears she can hear him whimper. She carefully and quietly shuts the flashlight off, lowering her head down onto her arms and debates on waking him or not.

Suddenly Inuyasha jerks awake, his frightened eyes scanning the room. Kagome immediately shuts her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She can feel Inuyasha's eyes on her for a moment then she hears the whisper of cloth as he moves. A floorboard near her creaks and she can sense Inuyasha leaning over her, his hair brushing her arm before he suddenly rises, padding from the house silently. As he disappears Kagome watchs him a moment before rising from the sleeping bag, careful not to wake Shippo and Kirara as she leaves the hut.

The air is slightly chilly as she pads after Inuyasha, the only thing guiding is the sound he makes as he travels. The shorts she wears provide no protection from the limbs of the shrubs around her so she carefully skirts them, swiftly loosing sight of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha heads with single minded determination toward the small hotspring only he knows about, images from the nightmare still flashing through his mind. His entire body trembles and he growls to himself, though as a human it sounds weak, strange. He balls his fists, fighting the wave of unrestrained emotions racing through him, emotions he hardly ever had to deal with while in half demon form.

He stops when he comes to the edge of the hotspring, studying it. The trees come up to the very edge of the spring, some of thier roots dipping into the water. The branches overhang the spring completely, creating a green, leafy sky over the hotspring and creating a warm, balmy atmosphere even in the chill of night. He sighs, closing his eyes a moment before begining to shed his clothing.

Kagome huffs in irritation, standing beside a tree and scanning the dark trees around her.

"Where did he go?" She whispers.

Suddenly out of the darkness she hears a splash of water and turns. Letting her eyes adjust she spies what appears to be steam rising from behind a group of trees.

"A hotspring?" She murmurs, heading for the trees.

At the trees she pauses, feeling foolish as she peeks around the trees. What she sees makes her cheeks burn and she quickly ducks back, shocked. After a second she peeks around again, feeling a but embarassed but curious.

The red robe of the fire rat is folded carefully on a nearby rock. The steam does nothing to hide the pale white skin of Inuyasha's bare naked back, his black hair clinging to his back soaked with water. Even as she watches he raises one hand into her view, both of them watching it. His hands tremble still and as she looks closer she can see that his entire body trembles. The water around him, coming up to just below his hips, sloshes slightly as he moves, turning toward her.

"I know you are there Kagome." His voice is quiet, shocking her at how uncaring yet hurt it sounds. He merely turns his back on her as she emerges from the cover of the trees. "What are you doing here Kagome?" He asks quietly.

"You seem upset." She says quietly, sitting on a tree root near the edge of the pool, slipping her legs into the hot water. He remains where he is in the middle of the pool. He merely nods. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asks. He shakes his head and she sighs quietly.

"All right." She goes to rise but suddenly Inuyasha turns, grabbing her arm.

"Don't leave." She stares at his hand gripping her wrist and she looks up at him slowly. His girp tightens. "Please. I don't want you to leave me." Suddenly he seems to fully realize what he said and he releases her arm, cursing as he turns away. "It's these damn human emotions." He says quietly. "I feel as if they are ripping me apart." He says quietly. Kagome studies his back a moment before smiling.

"I know something that will fix that." She says quietly. He looks at her over his shoulder.

"What's that?" He asks quietly. She motions him to come to her, crooking one finger slowly. Completely thankful of how deep the water is and wondering what on earth he is thinking he turns to her, moving thorugh the water to stand before her.

Kagome suddenly reaches out, her light touch on his bare skin startling him as she wraps her arms around his slender body, pulling him toward her. As she rests her head against his chest the turmoil in his heart eases, leaving his mind and his heart in peace.

"You need to stop fighting your human emotions and accept them." She says quietly. "They are as much a part of you as your fangs and claws when you are a half demon. Fighting them is what puts your heart in turmoil." She says quietly. Inuyasha's head bows down and he rests his head atop hers as his arms slide around her. After a minute she draws away, smiling up at him. "Feeling any better?" He nods, his arms still loosely around her.

The night around them is silent, unwavering as they stare at each other. Kagome's heart skips a beat as Inuyasha inclines his head slightly toward her and without even thinking she closes her eyes, meeting him half way. Thier lips touch softly at first, then suddenly Inuyasha is pulling her against him and deepening the kiss. Kagome raises her arms, wrapping them around his neck and holding herself against him. He shifts to stand between her legs where she sits on the root and leans her back against the tree trunk.

After several minutes he suddenly breaks away, Kagome gasping for breath as he suddenly seems eager to get away.

"This is wrong." He says quietly. Kagome frowns at him, not allowing him away from her grasp.

"What is?" She asks. He does not look at her.

"This, being with you." He says, finishing quietly. She stares at him then lays a gentle hand on his cheek, turning his face to look at her.

"Inuyasha, it is not wrong. You need comphorting right now. There's nothing wrong with that. All humans need it at one point in time." He scowls.

"I'm not human." He points out. She nods.

"Right now you are. Please, let me help you. I want to help you in any way i can." She says softly, sliding her arms down to grasp his hands. She raises them up, first one, then the other as she lays a gentle kiss on each palm. He watches her, silent. "I want to be with you Inuyasha. I want to stay by your side. Even when you don't want me..." She suddenly stops in mid sentence as Inuyasha suddnely pulls her down off the root and into the water, the water soaking the hem of her shorts so they plaster against her skin. He pulls her against him tightly.

"I want you...too much." He says quietly. "That's the problem. I can't give you what you want, Kagome. Kikyou..." She shushes him with a finger to his lips.

"All i want is to be with you. I'm not asking you to forget her. I could never do that. All i want is to stay with you, to help you. Will you allow me even that small request? Come sunrise tomorrow all will go back to being the same, but for tonight at least, will you allow me that one small request?" She asks quietly. He stares down at her a moment before slowly walking her backward toward the edge of the pool. As her back bumps against the tree root where she had been sitting Inuyasha lifts her up to sit as she had been.

Taking this as a sign that he wanted her to leave she goes to swing her legs up out of the water but Inuyasha uses his body to pin her legs there. He reaches up, snaking his hand under her hair to curl around the back of her neck and pulling her to him. His lips touch hers briefly, lightly, before his tongue traces the outside of her lips. Willingly she opens them, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

His hands slide around her waist to the back, toying with the back hem of her shirt lightly, slowly drawing it up as he runs his palms up her back. This sends a shiver down her spine and he feels it, pulling her closer to him even more as his hands reach her shoulders.

She suddenly pulls away from him, catching her breath as she slowly pulls the shirt up and over her head, flinging it into the woods somewhere behind her.

As her arms fall back to her sides Inuyasha hesitates, studying her. Under his intense gaze Kagome flushes slightly, about to draw her arms over her chest but he stops her, one hand pinning each arm to her sides as he leans forward, kissing her throat gently. Her eyes close and her head falls back as he trails kisses down her throat to her collar bone, one hand sliding up her arm to cup her breast gently in one hand. Kagome's hands clench into fists as his mouth finds her breast, her breath hitching in her throat as he teases her nipple gently with his tongue. His other hand leaves her arm to find her other breast, memorizing the shape of it with gentle fingers.

Her arms free she reaches out, her hands resting on his shoulders briefly before running up either side of his neck and into his hair, gripping handfuls of hair lightly to hold him in place.

Inuyasha shifts from one breast to the other, placing a lingering kiss in the hollow between her breasts before moving to the other one. By this time Kagome is panting sligtly under his touch, each flick of his tongue sending more shivers down his back.

Slowly he trails kisses further down still, until he reaches the edge of her shorts. He slips an arm behind her, shifting her forward on the root far enough so he can support her weight, sliding her shorts and indergarment off in one smooth move.

As the last of her clothing comes free Inuyasha backs away from the tree root, still supporting Kagome's weight as he takes them back into the water a bit. Kagome wraps her legs around his slim waist, leaning back slightly to look at him.

Inuyasha's gaze is afire with passion, but kept in check. She stares at him a moment before releasing her legs, Inuyasha letting her drop slowly, her skin sliding along his until she is on her feet. Slowly Kagome leans forward, planting light kisses on Inuyashas chest, giving his nipples as much attention as he had hers. Her hands slip down to his waist and further still, under the water to run down along his buttocks lightly. He trembles under her touch as she suddenly grips him, pulling him hard agianst him. His arousal presses against her belly and she lefts him drift back enough to slip a hand between them as she continues to pay close attention to his chest, moving up occassionally to kiss his throat before returning to his chest.

Kagome feels him jerk slightly when her hand brushes his length and she hesitates before moving slowly, drawing her fingers slowly down his length under the water. Inuyasha moans as she slowly cups him, wrapping her hand around him before drawing her hand up slowly, tightening her fingers as she does. His hips move against her hand slowly and he leans foward, bending her over backwards slightly as he pants into her ear.

"If you don't stop that, i won't last much longer." He whispers to her, planting a passionate kiss on her neck just below her ear. Kagome doesn't speak as she runs her hand down his length again, quicker this time. He groans, his body tensing slightly over her and she presses her body against him, drawing one leg up his leg to rest her knee near his hip. He grips her knee and keeps it there, picking her up by the buttocks this time and thrusting her against his hips and his arousal hard. The feel of him so close to her center makes her gasp.

He wades toward the shallow end of the hotspring where the bank is more gently slopped. Not waiting until they are completely out of the water he lowers himself to his knees, lowering Kagome down onto her back in the shallow water. The water's edge laps against her shoulders, the mossy bank beneath her soft yet unyielding beneath her. Inuyasha settles himself atop her, slowly as he rests his weight atop her. Kagome slips her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss so passionate it nearly makes Inuyasha lose what control he had. Thier passion continues to rise as they explore each other's bodies until Kagome shifts her hips against his, pressing her center against him beggingly.

"Please Inuyasha..." She whispers breathlessly. He hesitates before slipping an arm beneath her hips, raising them up slightly and letting himself push gently. Kagome gasps as he enters her, her hands tightening on his shoulders as he pushes deeper and deeper into her, her heartbeat racing out of control as she hears his quick breathing over him, his arm beneath her hips tight with tension as he forces himself to keep from entering her in one hard thrust.

As he enters her slowly Kagome lifts her legs, clenching them tightly behind his waist and urging him closer still. Kagome writhes in passion beneath him, in passionate agony as he continues to move to slow for her. He feels his tip reach her barrier and pauses, breathless as he studies her face. She nods, rising up to kiss him hard.

Shifting his grip Inuyasha grips her hips and thrusts into her hard, seating himself completely within her. Kagome tenses around and against him, grunting slightly. Worried he does not move, waiting for her. She draws back slightly, panting hard as she rests her forehead against his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asks quietly, his voice concerned but breathless. Kagome nods against his shoulder, taking the initiative and begining to move her hips, sliding herself up and down him. They begin to move together, Inuyasha's thrusts coming harder and faster as his passion rises faster and faster. Kagome meets him thrust for thrust, her hands gripping him hard as her legs lock her body to his. The water around them sloshes as they move but she ignores it, instead lost in the passion of his touch and him inside her, pushing her lust higher and higher with each thrust of his hips.

"Oh god.." She whispers as he shifts slighlty, pulling himself away from her slightly and pulling her hips up higher, allowing himself deeper into her than he had been before. She feels herself clamp tighter around him and his movements become almost frenzied as they both move toward a point neither had yet to know.

The passion in her that had been building and building inside her is suddenly released and Kagome nearly cries out as her climax takes her. Her body trembles as wave after wave of passion sweeps over her. Distantly she can hear Inuyasha's labored breathing as his continued thrusts drive her over the edge further still, Inuyasha slamming into her hard once more before going still, his low audible groan letting her know that he had reached his climax.

They remain like that for several minutes, panting, before Inuyasha lowers her hips back down, settling his weight atop her, his body still enveloped inside her. Both lie together, panting and catching their breath from thier lovemaking.

After several minutes Inuyasha rests on his elbows over her, staring down at her in a way Kagome had never seen before. A look of happiness, and regret. He is about to say something when she presses her finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I understand. You don't need to say anything. We have until the next new moon." He smiles, nodding slightly before opening his mouth, taking her finger into his mouth and sucking on it slowly. Kagome feels her breath quicken again and she smiles.

"Roll over." She whispers. He frowns around her finger, confused until she rolls them both over in the water, rising up until she is straddling him, Inuyasha's length still inside her. She leans forward planting kisses on his neck and trailing down his shoulder as her hips begin to move. Inside and beneath her she feels Inuyasha begin to tense, his heart begining to race again. With one hand she holds him down, her hand splayed across his chest while she reaches down with the other, wrapping her index finger and thrumb around his penis tightly as she moves up and down him slowly, letting her hips set the tempo. Beneath her Inuyasha groans, his legs spreading wider slightly as she strokes his manhood with her fingers even as she moves her hip against his, grinding down each descent. She feels her breath catching as she continues and Inuyasha reaches up, one hand siding around her waist to her back as the other reaches down to join her hand, his fingers finding her center and teasing her relentlessly as she rides him. Her movements quicken almost immediately, Inuyasha's hips rising from the ground to match her thrusts as they both draw each other closer and closer to thier climax.

It catches them both at the same time, Kagome's hips slamming down up on Inuyasha's hard, the walls of her sheath tightening maddeningly around him as Kagome pants loudly, Inuyasha groaning through a clenched jaw, his hands on her hips holding her there on his.

As the passion fades Kagome slowly withdaws, shivering slightly as Inuyasha's penis slips out of her. She lies on her side beside him, the warm water around them embracing them. Inuyasha looks over at her, his dark eyes studying her for a moment before staring up at the branches overhead.

"I guess we should head back." He says quietly, regret filling his voice. Kagome nods, rising. He watches her for a moment as she wades across the pool and climbs out, running her hands down her body to shake off the excess water from her body. As she pulls on her night clothes again he smiles and rises, following her with a grin on his face he can't hide.

The next morning the group wakes to find Kagome already up and dressed for the day, cooking something over the fire. Inuyasha, back in full...well, half demon form, scowls at everyone who says a good morning and mumbles something in his usual way, gripping that Kagome's breakfast cooking was taking to long and that they have to get going to look for the next jewel shard. She merely shoots him a glare before going back to what she is cooking.

On the road, to everyone's relief so Inuyasha would quit griping, Kagome is toward the back of the group, Inuyasha walking along side her. Sango and Miroku walks further up ahead, Shippo and Kirara each taking one of thier shoulders. The four up ahead ignore Kagome and Inuyasha in the back.

They don't speak for a time until Kagome heaves a sigh. Inuyasha glances at her questioningly and she shoots him a glare, one hand stretching down to rub her hip a moment. He frowns at her and she glares again, lifting her skirt high enough to show the slight bruises on her skin. Inuyasha's eyes widen slightly and she continues to glare until she can't anymore then just smiles, her eyes sparkling up at him with an unsaid message to him.

_Just you wait until the next new moon._

Okay...massive lemon, like i said. If anyone would like to see any more of it, let me know. i've got an idea of a sequel but i'm not sure if i'm going to write it or not so if you wanna read more, just let me know and i'll see about getting that sequel out. Sequel or not, hope you liked it.


	2. Struck by Moonlight

First of all let me just say this...Wow! I am flattered and amazed by all the great reviews! I never thought my writings would do this well. Thank you to ALL who have sent reviews and favorited me.

Here is another chapter, as per some reviews, i'm developing a running plotline with this so bear with me and i will try very hard to not disappoint anyone. Again, thanks for all the encouragement! Hope you enjoy!

Sorry but another little note for everyone. At the begining of the story and throughout the entire story i will use [ to denote which point of view it is from so there won't be any confusion. i'll try not to do it too often. If the overall populous that reads this thinks thats a bad idea i'll cut it but i'll try it out for now.

[And just a little tid bit for Felina Noctis especially and anyone else who is interested, the next new moon is on September 11th. ;)

Okay! On to the good stuff! (i hope lol)

Chapter Two: Struck by Moonlight

[_Inuyasha_

_He could hear the yells and angry shouts of the men behind him, chasing him through the woods. The torch light gains on him and outside he can see the hurried footsteps running past as they continue on. His small, dog like ears flatten against his head as he listens to their angry words._

_"Find that little half breed! There's no one to protect him now!" Tears brim his eyes again and he whimpers slightly. _

_As if they heard him a pair of feet stop, and he whimpers again as a face suddenly appears._

_"I found him!" Someone yells, a face appearing in the opening and rough hands grabbing at him._

_Suddenly he is older. All around him are sounds of fighting. He can hear Sango and Miroku yelling in the background but cannot understand what they are saying. He only knows one thought. She is dead. That single thought echoes through his head as he stares at the demons all around him, eager for his blood. The forest around him is permeated with scents: fear, sweat, the undertones of earth all around. One scent screams at him, assailing his nose and mind. Her blood. Alot of it. To his nose it smells as if it coats everything around him. He can feel his anger and his demon blood rising. Even as he turns he feels his claws grow longer._

_"Sango, Miroku, get out of here now!" He yells at them, though he can't see them. All his mind registers is that single thought as he pulls Tetsuiga from his waist, tossing it away into the bushes somewhere nearby. She is dead. She is gone. As the words echo through his mind he slips out of self control and into a world bathed in blood._

_Then suddenly he is a child again, rough hands throwing him to the ground and into a circle of men. All of them leer down at him, the leader giving young Inuyasha a swift kick._

_"There is no one around to protect you now, hanyou. You're mother is dead. You are nothing but a half breed orphan now." The man yells, kicking Inuyasha again. The child hanyou curls into a ball, whimpering as the men converge on him._

Inuyasha can hear a voice through his pain hazed mind, someone yelling at him. Hands grab his shoulders and he snaps awake instantly, lashing out instinctively as he rolls away. A surprised cry of pain stops his flight away and he half crouches on the ground, looking around wildly.

A small campfire, nearly out, glows near him. There are three others with him. A male, Miroku he quickly realizes, is just rising from where he was sleeping across the campfire. He can hear rustling near him and he digs his talons into the ground, trying to stop his trembling and refraining from growling as he fights off the effects of the nightmares.

"Kagome! Are you all right?!" Inuyasha's ears perk instantly and he looks up to where Sango is kneeling beside Kagome.

Kagome is sitting on the ground near where he had been sleeping, kneeling on her knees. One hand clutches her other shoulder and she nods, not looking at Inuyasha as he rises to his feet slowly. Shock clears his mind like being thrown into a cold river as he watches blood soak through the sleeve of Kagome's shirt. Looking down at his claws he can smell her blood on them, the blood from her wounds suddenly permeating the air around the campfire. The trembling worsens as he stares at his claws.

"I struck her." He says quietly, backing away a step.

"Inuyasha, she's fine." Sango insists as she pulls Kagome's hand away from her shoulder to examine the wound. Inuyasha doesn't hear her, watching in horror as the blood continues to well up.

"Inuyasha, calm down." Miroku says sternly, approaching him.

"I struck Kagome." Inuyasha says, agast.

""Inuyasha." Kagome's voice stops him and he meets her gaze. Her worried eyes study his face and he realizes that she is worried about him. He had struck her and she was worried about him. She suddenly winches as Sango probes her arm and Inuyasha comes undone. He suddenly turns, bolting as fast as he can away from camp toward the nearby river.

[_Kagome_

"It's a good thing that there are no trees for him to sleep in right now or he would have fallen from the branch for sure judging by the way he looked." Sango remarks quietly. Kagome nods, watching as Sango winds the gauze cloth around her upper arm. Kagome is silent, staring out toward where she can see the glint of moonlight off the rivers surface. She winches slightly as Sango ties the bandage around her arm tightly then rolls her sleeve down. Kagome rubs her arm, staring out at the river. The three of them are silent, Sango and Miroko both watching Kagome.

"Kagome, you should go after him." Miroku says quietly. Kagome turns to him as Miroku hands her backpack to her. She hesitates, glancing back and forth between the pair with her and the river before slipping her bag over her shoulder and heading through the tall grass.

She stands back from the river's edge, watching Inuyasha.

[_Inuyasha_

He keeps his hands under the water, using the slighlty sandy river bottom to scrub his hands. They had come clean almost instantly but he still continues to wash them, in his mind he still sees her blood on his hands. The sight of her blood only brings about images from the nightmare and his once quieted trembling begins anew.

He hears someone approaching and does not have to look up to know that it is Kagome. He stops his frantic scrubbing in the water and sits back on the grassy shoreline of the river, staring out over the water and refusing to look at her.

"Inuyasha?" Her soft voice sends a shiver down his back but the guilt eating at him keeps him from looking at her. His ear twitches as her hand touches his shoulder but he can't make himself move from her. More than anything he craves her comphorting touch. He clanches his fists tightly, fighting the urge to turn and launch himself into her waiting arms.

"Inuyasha, it's not your fault." She says quietly, her hand slipping from his shoulder. He turns to her then, unable to stop himself but he keeps his gaze on the ground.

"I struck you." He says quietly, saying the words again seeming to tear at him even more. A hand suddenly appears in his line of sight and Kagome slips her hand onto his cheek, guiding his head up to look at her. He lets her, though reluctantly. Her gaze on his is soft, no blame or anger in her eyes.

"What were you dreaming?" She asks quietly. Memories of his nightmares suddenly overwhelm him and he begins trembling, drawing away from her.

"I dont' want to talk about it." He says, more harshly than he intended. He knows Kagome watches him, then he hears her move. He feels her lean agains this back, wrapping her arms loosely over his shoulders and hugging him from behind.

"You don't have too if you don't want to." She reassures him.

After a moment Kagome suddenly giggles. Taken aback by the sudden change he looks over his shoulder at her, frowning. She leans away from him, pinching her nose shut.

"I don't even have a dog nose and i can smell you." She comments lightly, waving a hand before her comically. He scowls at her a moment before a slow smile spreads across his face. "You need a bath dog boy." He glances at the river then back at her.

"Well you do to, if we're going to be calling the blame here on the assault of people's noses." He says cynically. She laughs and backs away.

"How about right now?" This stops him and he levels his gaze on her.

"Kagome..." She stops, smiling slightly.

"We won't. If it starts going to far, i'll use the command on you, i promise." After a second he nods, rising to his feet and starting to strip.

Inuyasha steps into the river first, stopping only when the river is all the way up to his waist. The cool water of the river is refreshing agianst his skin and he simply stands, letting the water's current pull at him gently.

Hearing the whisper of cloth on the river bank he turns, watching as Kagome undresses.

He can't help the beating of his heart quickening as he watches Kagome slip her shirt off. Out in the grasslands she had not changed out of her school uniform, having not found a place suitable enough to change where she would be out of sight of miroku, despite Sango's reassurances at her privacy as she tapped her boomerang.

She folds the shirt slowly, lying it on the grass beside her bag. She glances over her shoulder, smiling coyly when she sees him watching her and takes her own sweet time slipping out of her skirt.

Her undergarments are black, both the bra and panties matching black lace with a dark red undertone. She keeps her back to him as she slips out of them, tucking them between her skirt and shirt just in case someone came along.

When she first steps into the water she gasps, shivering slightly as she walks slowly deeper into the cold water. Her body's reaction nearly undoes him but he keeps his hormones in check. So intent on her body he does not notice the soup and wash rag in her hands until she holds them out to him. He cocks an eyebrow at her and she smiles slightly.

"I thought a sponge bath might be in order." He frowns at her and she shakes her head. "Haven't you ever heard the expression 'you wash my back and i'll wash yours?" He shakes his head and she scowls. "I know i've said it before." She mumbles to herself as she dips the rag into the water, getting it soaking wet before running a hand down his arm, lifting it up and wetting his skin with the river water.

The feel of her hand and the wash rag on his skin relaxes him, the tremors that had overtaken him before stopping at her touch. Her bare hand against his skin sends shivers down his body and he reaches up, pulling his mass of white hair over his shoulder so she can access all his back.

After several minutes of this she suddenly hands him the soup, several bubbles on it and the bar is slippery with water. He takes it, digging his claws into it so he won't let it go. He had learned long ago that the bars of soap tend to escape down river quite quickly.

He can hear Kagome humming a tune to herself as she runs the soapy washrag over his naked back and down to his hips, washing away the sweat from his body. The quiet around them is complete, soothing. He closes his eyes, relishing this as one of the few moments of true peace he allows himself, a time where it is just him and Kagome. Only in moments like this can he let himself truly relax, letting his guard down.

The movements suddenly cease and he opens his eyes, looking over his shoulder at her. She is twirling a finger around in a circle.

"I'm done with your back." He turns, but instead of letting her resume, he takes the wash rag from her and does the same. She smiles, pulling her hair over her shoulder as she presents her back to him.

The pale complexion of her skin before him almost seems to glow in the moonlight and he carefully tucks his claws away from her skin, drawing his knuckles down her back slowly. He visibly sees her shiver under his touch and he smiles slightly, cupping the water between them and bringing it up, letting the water trickle down her back. She exclaims slightly as the cool water touches her skin but she remains still before him.

He takes his time washing her back, memorizing the contours and feel of her skin beneath his hands as he washes her back. Her hands play with the ebony locks of her hair and she watches him over her shoulder as he bathes her.

Unable to restrain himself he moves closer to her, slipping his arms around her waist, the washrag still in hand, and burying his face in the mass of hair on her shoulder. She remains still before him as he cradles her against him. Neither of them speak, no need for words to pass between them to understand.

Kagome arches her head back slowly, her cheek pressed to his in silent reassurance and comphort.

"I don't know what i would do without you." He whispers to her before he thinks to stop himself. Her hands rise up, looping around the back of his head and lacing her fingers through his hair holding him to her as she whispers to him.

"I could say the same."

Not quite a lemon, but working it's way there. All reviews, comments, opinions, and suggestions are accepted willingly. Especially criticism. If i'm doing anything off, please let me know! Hope you enjoy!


	3. Night Under the Willow

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Warning: Lemon! I'm trying to steer away from the same old, same old so let me know what you think after you're done reading! This is a bit long for a chapter but please, bear with me!

Okay, i've gotten some reviews on the POV thing and i agree. It is, overall, rather annoying so i will be cutting that part out of the story format. Thank you all for the great reviews so far!

Chapter Three - Night Under the Willow

It had been a week since she had met Inuyasha down at the river. Alot had happened during the week, the small group having managed to collect two more jewel shards, the newely acquired shards resting in their customary place around her neck.

They had moved out of the grass lands, now well into a thick, seemingly unending forest. They are taking a more indirect path back to the village, taking thier time. Being back in the forest, Inuyasha had taken to sleeping in the trees again, though remaining closer to the ground. Inuyasha's nightmares return almost every night, and though a half demon he may be, even he needs sleep.

Kagome watches Inuyasha leap up into a nearby tree, kneeling beside her sleeping bag. Behind her she can hear Miroku and Sango talking quietly as they fix camp.

Suddenly finding her resolve Kagome rises, leaving the camp and standing under the tree Inuyasha resides in.

"Inuyasha?" She can see the edge of his red robe over the wide tree branch and as she calls up to him he leans over, staring down at her.

"What is it? Sense any jewel shards?" She shakes her head and he makes a slightly rude noise, disappearing again.

"Are you going to be all right up there?" She asks. He leans over again, scowling darkly at her.

"What?" She shifts slightly, glancing away.

"Will you be all right up there?" His scowl, if at all possible, grows darker.

"What are you implying?" She sighs.

"You won't fall out of the tree, will you?" His ears flatten and he disappears again. Sighing, Kagome leaves the tree and goes back to camp. Once there she digs into her bag, pulling out her night clothes, which consist of a sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and tucks them under her arm. The thermals, as they are called she had heard, are soft against her arm and she rubs the fabric between her fingers a moment before turning to Sango and Miroku.

"I'm going to go change Sango." The female demon slayer nods, shooting a deadly glare at Miroku. He sighs dramatically and extends his hands.

"I do not know why you glare at me so, Sango. I have eyes only for you." She scowls before turning to Kagome.

"Go ahead, i'll keep an eye on the monk." Kagome smiles half heartedly and heads into the woods.

A good distance from camp, where she is sure no one can see her she strips, hurriedly changing into the night clothes. They had been a gift from her mother last christmas, the entire time she was opening it her mother had been commenting on how cold it gets. She smiles at the memory as she pulls the shirt over her head.

As her head comes free she squeals, jumping slightly when she sees Inuyasha standing directly infront of her.

"Don't do that!" She remarks, shaking slightly. "You scared the day lights out of me." Instead of saying anything he steps forward, pressing her back against the tree behind her and molding his body to hers. Unsure at first she simply lets him hold her, knowing on some deep level that he needed her comfort. She wraps her arms around him, holding him like a mother holding her frightened child.

After a moment he leans his head down, resting his cheek against hers, his mouth near her ear. For a time he simply remains there so Kagome shifts her hands up, stroking his hair lightly, gently.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" She whispers. She feels an ear twitch before he nods.

"I'm..." His voice drops away and he shudders slightly against her. "I'm scared."

To hear the half demon admit this outloud completely stuns Kagome.

"What are you scared of?" She whispers. It takes a moment for him to respond.

"Of falling asleep. Of the nightmares." She pulls him closer, rocking him slightly. "I know that when i fall asleep, i'll have those nightmares again. The only time i don't dream is..." He loses his voice again and Kagome waits, the two enveloped in silence as she slowly rocks him, stroking his back slowly. He inhales slowly, his breath tickling her ear.

"The only time i don't dream is when i'm with you." He says, his voice so low that even Kagome is not sure if she heard it or not.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" She asks. He sighs again and she can tell that he is considering it. Finally he shakes his head.

"No. I don't want to hurt you again." He says slowly, running his hand up her arm slowly rest it on her bandage lightly.

"The only reason you hurt me was because i woke you. I don't blame you." She states. He shakes his head again.

"I blame myself. No, i don't want to risk it." She leans back as far as she can against the tree, meeting his eyes. His eyes are rimmed with dark circles, his usual intense gaze softened considerably with exhaustion.

"You need sleep Inuyasha." She states softly. His body relaxes against hers further, the bark of the tree, thankfully mostly smooth, presses into her back. Her hands find their way under his arms and up and she hugges him to her tightly. His talons trace the side of her face as he bumps his nose against hers.

"What about Miroku and Sango?" He asks quietly. Kagome smiles somewhat knowingly. Inuyasha had never been to observant on the atmosphere between those two.

"I dont' think they'll mind." He stares at her a moment more, then leans in, pressing his lips agianst hers lightly at first before his supressed wanting and need for her evident. She receives this and gives it back, letting him know that she wants him as much as he does her.

After a minute they break apart, breathless, and Inuyasha smiles slightly.

"I used to dread the coming of the new moon." He says quietly, letting his hands roam where they may. "Now i can't wait." Kagome smiles slightly.

"We don't have to wait." He shakes his head and she stops this by gripping his face in both her hands lightly. "I entrusted you with my heart a long time ago. I entrust you with my body now." He hesitates, studying her.

"Do you really?" She nods, letting her fingers trail down his face and neck to the open neck of his shirt. His body tenses slightly as her hands trace patterns on his exposed skin and she leans forward, planting kisses on his neck and chest.

"Let me stay with you." She says quietly, entreating. His breath hitches as Kagome slides the cloth off one of his shoulders, letting her mouth follow the cloth. His hands tighten on her shoulders.

"Kagome." She stops, looking up at him from where she leans over his shoulder slightly. The look in his eyes stops her and she straighens. He looks slightly embarrassed as he rests his hands on her waist.

"I'm really tired." He says quietly. Catching the hint she nods, straightening his shirt for him.

"Well, i should be heading back to camp." She sides out from between him and the tree, about to walk away when he stops her.

"On the new moon..." She nods, smiling slightly and silently slips away toward camp.

Sango and Miroku say nothing when she returns, the two already bedded down for the night on opposite sides of the fire. Kagome slips into her sleeping bag, resting on her stomach and letting her chin rest on her crossed hands.

A tree rustles near her and she looks up, watching as Inuyasha leaps up easily into the tree. As he settles himself his golden gaze finds hers, his beautiful eyes refracting the light from the fire a moment, making them shine. She stares up at her silent guardian a moment more before settling deeper into the sleeping bag, trying to ignore the nagging want in her body and slipping into sleep.

It is near midnight, the moon almost at its peak overhead when Kagome is jolted awake by a startled and pained cry and a heavy crash. She bolts upright in her sleeping bag, seeing Miroku and Sango doing the same. They study each other a moment in the near darkness.

"Are you two all right?" They both nod, Sango's quiet voice reaching her in the sudden silence.

"Are you all right Kagome?" Kagome nods, slightly confused about the sound then she suddenly turns toward the nearest tree. The branch Inuyasha had been occupying is empty. Darkness and bushes obscure the view of the ground around the base of the tree.

"Inuyasha!" She calls out. Another pained cry reaches her and she bolts out of her sleeping bag, her feet somehoe not tripping over anything as she bolts into the bushes like a startled deer. Behind her she can hear her companions following, Miroku grabbing one of the branches from the fire for light.

Kagome reaches the tree first, stopping in shock a moment before rushing forward. Inuyasha is on the ground still, thrashing as if in great pain. His ears are pinned back to tightly they seem to disappear into his hair all together.

"Kagome stop!" Sango calls to her but she ignores the demon slayer. Without a seconds hesitation Kagome drops to her knees at Inuyasha's side, leaning down and pressing her upper body to his, doing her best to pin his arms at his sides so he won't hurt himself or her.

"Inuyasha, please wake up!" She whispers in his ear, pleading. "Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome. Please hear me. You've got to wake up. It's all right. You're safe. Please, wake up. Inuyasha!"

When he continues to thrash Kagome releases one of his hands, holding her hand palm up toward Sango.

"Sango, give me your dagger." She starts, staring at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome glances up at her, her gaze fierce.

"Let me have your dagger!" She insists. Sango hesitates, then draws her dagger, handing it to Kagome. Swiftly, she presses the edge of the dagger to her arm, drawing a short line across her arm. Blood wells up instantly and beneath her Inuyasha goes still.

Kagome, remembering the sobering action the smell of her blood had on Inuyasha before, makes sure to hold her arm close to his face, watching as the smell of her blood so near him seems to pierce the pain hazed sleep he had been trapped in.

Sango takes back her blade, watching in wonder as Kagome leans over Inuyasha, shaking his shoulder slightly.

"Inuyasha?" His body slowly relaxes, his ears tipping forward at her voice. His eyes open slowly and he stares up at her, seemingly confused. Without looking away Kagome makes a motion to Sango and Miroku and they both nod, silently disappearing back toward camp and leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha continues to stare up at her, slightly bewildered.

"Kagome?" She nods, her hair slipping down off her shoulder to brush against his neck.

So suddenly that she starts, Inuyasha sits up, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head against her shoulder. His body shakes horribly against her as he clings to her. She leans back, pulling him against her and stroking his hair like she had done earlier, rocking him and whispering to him.

"It's all right now. You're awake and you're safe now." She coos to him.

Sango reappears at the edge of the bushes, quietly lying Kagome's hastily folded sleeping bag down before disappearing back toward camp. Mentally Kagome thought that she would have to thank Sango profusely for thinking of this as she continues to comphort Inuyasha.

After several minutes Kagome goes to draw away but he clings to her tighter.

"It's all right...let go my love." She whispers to him. After much gentle urging and prying at his hands he releases her, almost seeming to huddle on the ground as Kagome hurries over and retrieves her sleeping bag. Reminding herself to again thank her mother for getting the largest one she could find Kagome carries it over to the base of the tree, laying it out and unzipping it nearly all the way.

When she returns to Inuyasha he is still huddled on the ground, his golden eyes distant. His entire body trembles violently and it takes her several tries to get him on his feet.

Halfway to the sleeping bag he suddenly stops, staring. She follows his gaze to see the blood dripping down her arm slowly, some of it already dried.

"You're bleeding." He says distantly. She nods slightly. "I hurt you again." Almost instantly she could see him seem to shrink back into himself further.

"No." She insists, grabbing his face and shaking him slightly. "No, you did not hurt me. I did this to myself. I cut my arm on a branch, remember?" She says, lying to him. Though he doesn't he nods slightly, leaning against her heavily.

"I could smell your blood. It was everywhere." He mumbles, his eyes sliding closed. She stares at him a moment, letting him talk. "I knew you were dead. You were dead and there was nothing i could do about. I failed you." She slides her arms around him, pulling him toward the sleeping bag. Once there she guides him down, kneeling with him on the sleeping bag. He leans forward further, his weight resting fully on her.

Slowly she guides him down to lie on his back, letting go of him for just a moment to get him situated on the sleeping bag before leaning over him again. His eyes are closed and he is mumbling incoherently, words she can't understand.

She lies beside him, fitting one leg between his and wrapping an arm across his chest after she zips the sleeping bag shut around them. He seems to mold himself to her, turning slightly on his side to enfold her in his arms, his head resting atop hers.

After a time, Kagome is drifting somewhere between waking and sleep when she feels Inuyasha move against her. She looks up carefully just as he opens his eyes. They focus on her and relief floods her to see the fear and helplessness that had been in his eyes is now gone. She slips a hand up, cupping his cheek.

"Are you all right?" She whispers. He nods slightly, his arms shifting around her, pulling her tighter against him. He nuzzles her gently, almost lovingly.

"You're bleeding." She glances at her arm, taking in the caked blood trail on her arm.

"It's a scratch." She says quietly. He takes her wrist gently, lifting her arm enough so he can kiss her wrist lighlty. Kagome inhales sharply when she feels his tongue touch her skin, tracing the small wound slowly. Despite herself Kagome's heart begins to beat faster and harder.

She had never been sure if Inuyasha could hear her heart when they were this close but her question was answered when he suddenly uses his grip on her waist, one hand now, and slides her up his body to begin kissing her neck. Her hands grip his shoulders tightly, the weeks of lust built up between them seeking release.

Kagome sighs as Inuyasha works his way lower, using his hand on her waist to slide the bottom hem of her shirt up. his thumb brushes the bottom of her breast and her breath catches as he lowers his head, lifting the fabric high enough to gain access to her breast. His mouth finds it first his gentle, slow motions soon have Kagome moving against him wantingly.

"What about the new moon?" She whispers. He stops and she nearly cries out in dismay as he lifts his head to look at her.

"I don't think i could go another night without you. These past weeks have been hell on me, being so close to you yet not being able to touch you..." His voice dies as his mouth lowers again to her breast, breathing it slightly and sending shivers down her back. "...to taste you." His mouth lowers to her breast again and Kagome gasps as he teases her nipple lightly with his teeth, one fang grazing it sending tremors through her body.

Though she is not sure how they are able to manage it, Inuyashe somehow manages to shift them within the sleeping bag until he is atop her, Kagome willingly spreading her legs as much as she can to allow him to settle between them even though they are still clothed.

Betwene them they are able to discard Kagome's shirt onto the ground somewhere near the sleeping bag. She had discarded her bra before, and she is glad she did, the thought quickly lost in the passion filled haze in her mind. Inuyasha's hands slip down to her waist, toying with the top of the shorts as he continues on her breast, switching between the two.

Kagome nearly moans aloud when Inuyasha's hand slips into the front of her shorts, toying with her panties a moment before sliding down still further, finding her. Instantly Kagome lifts her hips agianst him as much as she can, breathless as Inuyasha presses against her core, driving her heartbeat even faster and making her wild with need.

Her hands somehow find thier way through the layers of cloth he wears and she nearly cries out in triumph as her fingers find the warmth of his skin. His skin quivers beneath her touch and she turns her hands up, pushing aside the folds of cloth on his torso so she can reach his chest. As her fingertips brush his nipples he hesitates, releases a low, nearly growling moan through clenched teeth. He slides up her body until he is face to face with her, his golden eyes searching hers.

"You really trust me enough?" He asks quietly. She nods, threading her fingers into his hair and lifting her hips agianst him slightly. She can feel him pressing against her, already ready for her.

"Without a doubt. But i don't think this will work out." She says, reaching behind him to pull at the sleeping bag. His eyes seem to laugh as he reaches over, unzipping the bag hurriedly.

The cool night air hitting her skin makes her gasp but that startled gasp becomes a gasp of pleasure as Inuyasha scoops her up, setting her on her feet and swiftly removing his red hayori, draping it around her. He picks up the sleeping bag and rolls it up hurriedly, handing it to her. She takes it, frowning slightly.

"Let's get further away from camp." He whispers to her, pressing his body against hers a brief moment. She nods and nearly laughs as he scoops her up, bounding quickly into the woods.

After several minutes Kagome is set on her feet.

"Where are we going anyway?" Inuyasha grins, nodding toward a nearby tree. Kagome follows him, ducking the boughs of the giant willow.

The boughs create a screen around them, as if hiding them from the world.

Inuyasha leads her to the trunk of the giant tree and as soon as Kagome drops the sleeping bag they are in each other's arms.

The robe of the fire rat slips from her shoulders but she barely notices the slight chill in the air. Clad only in her shorts Kagome presses herself against Inuyasha, her passion wearning for him even more despite the short trip through the woods.

Inuyasha slides his arms around her, clasping her butt in both hands and nearly hoisting her off her feet as he lifts her hips to his. Smiling against his mouth Kagome lifts her legs, wrapping them around his hips.

Without even realizing they had moved Kagome feels the bark of the willow against her back. Inuyasha's weight holds in her place, leavinghis hands free to drive her wild, which they proceed to do.

Clumsy with haste and lust Kagome shoves the inside layer of his hayori aside, letting it fall where it may as her hands roam his skin. The proof of his lust for her is there, his erection straining agianst her thigh.

Inuyasha breaks away long enough to slide his pants off, kicking them to the side. Kagome leans against the tree, panting slightly and shivering from cold and passion as she watches him.

Only a few things about him had changed from his transformation from human to demon. She considers the changes as he stands before her.

The most obvious was his hair and ears. Long silver/white hair cascades freely down his back, catching the occassional ray of moonlight that makes it through the branches above. His ears, one cocked toward her, the other swiveling slightly as he hears something couldn't possibly hope to hear, are perched nearly atop his head, the same color as his hair.

His eyes, dark brown in his human state, are bright gold now, and focused intently on her as she takes him in.

His body is leaner, his muscles more defined than before. He moves with a fluid grace that would have taken her breath away if he hadn't already. Hands that had crushed demons lightly stroke her skin as he reaches for her, sending shivers down her body at the lightest caress.

Before her gaze can travel any further south Inuyasha is before her, pressing his body to hers wantingly.

"I have made us wait too long for this." He murmers to her, his voice husky. Kagome, to breathless to speak, nods in agreement as Inuyasha works his way down her body, Kagome's hands clutching the tree behidn her as Inuyasha slides the shorts and panties down her legs.

After riding her of them, he pulls her away from the tree, guiding her donw to the sleeping bag. His weight settling atop her makes her moan, his penis rubbing against her aching center. Kagome spreads her legs wider as Inuyasha settles himself between them.

His body glistens with sweat, his breaths coming in ragged pants as he moves his body against hers. His hands grip her waist hard but not bruising as she feels his teeth graze her neck. He nips her neck lightly, startling her.

"Inuyasha?" She gasps, her hands circling his neck. He stops, his passion hazed eyes meeting hers. Sensing something different about his lovemaking she frowns slightly. "What's wrong?" He, to her surprise, actually blushes.

"I have to keep reminding myself that you're human." Her frown deepens and he actually looks away. "We tend to do it a bit differently." He say quietly. Kagome stares up at him, confused, until she sees one of his ears swivel slightly. Looking back at his face comprehension dawns.

"Oh." He looks away from her again, clearly embarrassed. He only looks back at her when Kagome pulls his face gently to look at her. She leans forward, sliding her hand up his neck and up into his hair to toy with one of his ears.

"Tell me what to do." He stares at her a second in surprise, then crushes her mouth with his in a hungry, lustfull kiss. He breaks away, leaving only a scant inch between them as he licks her lower lip slowly.

"Roll over." He whispers, leveling his weight off her.

Kagome rolls over onto her stomach, waiting. She had heard of this kind of lovemaking before, in highschool she had heard the kids talk about alot of things that she hadn't wished she'd heard, but as Inuyasha slides his hand down her back with his talons lightly trailing down her skin she was glad she did. The feel of the sharp talons, so gentle on her skin, sends constant shivers down her body all the way to her toes.

Using only touch to guide her now, Inuyasha slides an arm around her hips, lifting them from the ground until she is kneeling on her knees and elbows, her upper body weight resting on her arms. He keeps his arm there, supporting her hips as his hand finds her again, slipping in and out of her slowly, teasingly. Kagome spreads her elbows slightly, resting her forehead on her hands and letting out an almost pained moan between her panting breaths.

Kagome arches her back sharply as his thumb flicks her nub, his fingers still sliding in and out of her teasingly.

"Oh god..." She moans, digging her toes into the sleeping bag and gathering hand fulls of the bag beneath her in her clenched fists.

Just as her body cries out for him, his hand disappears, replaced almost immediately by the head of his penis against her.

He enters her slowly from behind, Kagome barely gathering the breath to moan as her body stretches to accomidate him. Behind her Inuyasha groans and she cna tell that he is holding himself back. His arm slides across he waist again, the feel of his skin sliding against hers sending more waves of passion through her as his hand shifts to join the other on holding her hips against him. Her hands clench tighter as she moans his name.

"Inuyasha..." His hands, tight on her hips, kneed the flesh there and Kagome nearly comes undone as he continues to enter her. Kagome shifts her knees a little wider, using her weight on her arms to push back against him.

Inuyasha hesitatesa moment then takes her cue. Shifting his hands slightly he lifts her hips a bit higher and snaps his hips forward, seating himself completely within her in one sharp thrust.

Kagome's body spasms around and against him as the sudden, sweet intrusion and Kagome bites her lip, an agonized moan escaping her. She can hear Inuyasha's breathing coming in short, ragged breaths as he begins to move. Passion builds swiftly in her as Kagome's body shivers, nearly insane with passion as her body rocks slightly back and forth with the force of Inuyasha's thrusts into her from behind. Kagome pushes back and she hears Inuyasha's breath catch. Pleasure racks her in sweat agony as Inuyasha moves, his thrusts coming steadily faster as he moves her hips agianst his.

"oohhh..." Kagome moans, shifting back even further as Inuyasha thrusts into her harder.

His hands clench on her hips, his thrusts becoming sharper, a low growl escaping Inuyasha as he lifts her hips even higher still, plunging into her deeper and Kagome has to bite her lip to keep from crying out in unbridled pleasure.

Thier climaxes hit them both at once, Kagome shivering violently from head to toe, her body clenching tightly around Inuyasha as wave after wave of intense, agonizing passion sweeps through her. Her eyes squeeze shut as she almost convulses agianst Inuyaasha. Kagome throws her head back, panting heavily as she releases a throaty moan.

Behind and above her Inuyasha is trembling, his hips jerking slightly against heras his fingers continue to kneed the muscles of her hips, one hand sliding up to dig into the back of her hips, her climax doubling at his sudden touch to her back.

After a moment Inuyasha slowly withdraws from her body, Kagome shivering from residual passion as he slides out of her before he gently pushes her hips to the ground. He collapses partially atop her, one leg between hers, his arm across her back with his hand curving around her ribs just below her breast.

They both lie quiet a time, breathless and staring into each other's eyes in the silent world beneath the willow boughs.

Kagome's eyes slide closed and after a moment she feels Inuyasha's fingers sliding into her hair at her temple.

"Did i hurt you?" He asks quietly, concern clear in his voice. She smiles slightly, shaking her head.

"Hardly. I do think i'll be walking funny for a while though." He chuckles slightly, scooting forward to plant a lingering kiss on her forehead before pulling the half of the sleeping bag they are not lying on over them both.

After some rearranging and quiet laughter they manage to zip the sleeping bag shut around them both. Warm in each other's arms they both drift into a deep sleep.

Okay, i encourage all comments, but especially on this chapter. If i did anything odd, feel free to let me know. [I mean, what's the fun with missionary every time? I'll keep it tastefull though [at least i'll try ;) so if i'm getting a little out of hand or crossing some boundary somebody please let me know. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Return to the Well

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Sorry about the break between posts, I've been a bit sidetracked. Well, thanks to everyone for all the wonderful and helpful reviews and here is chapter four!

Chapter Four- Night in the Well

When morning comes, it is as if nothing had happened last night. Sango and Miroku begin the morning as usual, Kagome being awoken by the sharp smacking sound and Miroku's yelp of surprise as Sango's hand impacts the back of his head.

Kagome sits up swiftly when she realizes she is back at camp and looks around. She is lying where she had fallen asleep the night before, tucked in securely in her sleeping bag.

Across from her Sango greets her warmly as Miroku chuckles slightly, rubbing the bright red mark on his cheek.

"Good morning Kagome." Sango says cheerfully. Kagome mutters a greeting, sliding back down and huddling into her sleeping bag. Her body aches slightly and she presses her face into her sleeping bag to hide her smile.

A clawed foot suddenly lightly impacts her leg under the sleeping bag and she looks up as Inuyasha stands over her, his hands in his sleeves. He doesn't look at her but she can see he is scowling.

"When do you plan on getting up, wench?" He mutters, ears flicking occasionally. She scowls at him, swinging a punch at his leg. Started that she had struck back he backs up quickly. "What are you swinging at me for?" He exclaims.

"Sit boy." She mutters, burrowing into her sleeping bag as Inuyasha impacts the ground beside her. Behind her she can hear Sango laughing as Inuyasha mutters at her.

Their eyes meet and she can tell when neither of their companions are looking because his once hard gold eyes suddenly soften, staring into hers with concern, as if asking if she is all right. She smiles slightly and winks at him and he gives her a toothy grin before pulling himself up from the ground, his scowl back in place.

"Stupid wench." He mutters before stepping over her and heading toward the fire. Kagome is half tempted to trip him as he steps over her but decides not to, deciding to instead brave the sudden chill in the morning air by throwing back her sleeping bag and rising swiftly.

"When should we get back to the village?" Kagome asks over her instant noodles. Sango and Miroku stare at their cups helplessly a moment before tasting it, both their eyes widening in surprise before digging in. Inuyasha beside her sniffs slightly, commenting to her gruffly before replying between huge bites of his.

"This afternoon. I can already start to smell the village from here." Kagome stares at him, slightly surprised.

"You can smell the village already?" He nods.

"This is my forest." He comments dryly, giving her a pointed look. She frowns and he sighs. "They don't call this my forest for nothing." Giving up on the topic Kagome just shrugs and goes back to eating.

The small group approach the village just before sunset, coming into the clearing where the old well sits. Kagome stares at it longingly a moment before walking by.

Almost to the edge of the clearing they stop, turning back.

Inuyasha is sitting on the edge of the well, hands and legs crossed.

"Inuyasha?" He scowls, not looking at them. Even from this distance Kagome can see that he is tense. "What is it?"

"Go on ahead. I'm staying out here tonight." Kagome frowns at him a moment, then suddenly looks up at the sky before nodding.

"Oh." Kagome smiles slightly, then turns.

"Sango, Miroku, you two go on ahead. I'm going to take Inuyasha back to my time with me tonight. I don't think the villagers should see him as a human." She comments quietly. Sango nods and Miroku smiles at her suggestively before Sango hits him soundly before dragging him off.

Kagome turns, slowly approaching the well. Inuyasha watches her, a fire in his eyes only she sees. And a sense of helplessness. She knows the change is beginning to effect him, and that this is when he feels at his weakest. He seems to sense that she knows this as she smiles at him slightly. He slides his feet to the ground, knees spread.

Kagome drops the backpack near the edge of the well and steps up between his knees, leaning her upper body against his. She wraps her arms around his neck, sliding her fingers into his hair and guiding his head to her chest, holding him lovingly. She can feel his body shifting against her as the sun fully sets, his arms sliding around her slowly to hold her tighter.

As the darkness is complete around them Inuyasha draws back slowly, dark brown eyes staring up at her, his black bangs falling into his eyes. She smiles down at him, brushing his bangs out of his hair slowly.

"Come on." She says quietly. "Let's go." He nods, rising and picking up her bag. His eyes widen slightly as he realizes the weight of her bag as she feels it but says nothing, taking her hand as they leap into the well.

Once in her own time, Kagome looks up, seeing a steady pale light shining from a location she can't see from her position at the bottom of the well.

"Grandpa put it in." She explains as Inuyasha looks at her questioningly. "I kept tripping on the stairs if i came home at night." He scoffs, hefting her bag.

"You would." Instead of saying anything she begins climbing the ladder up the well.

Inuyasha watches her climb the ladder, grinning to himself slightly as he catches a full, unobstructed view up her skirt.

"You better not be looking up my skirt." Kagome says warningly. He shakes his head, grasping the ladder rungs.

"No, never." She stops, looking over her shoulder at him and he can't help but smile. To his surprise Kagome smiles back, swinging her hips side to side slightly as she takes the last few rungs up to the edge of the well.

Once both are out of the well Inuyasha drops her bag, rolling his shoulder.

"How do you cart that thing around so much?" He says as he works his shoulder. Kagome shrugs.

"I get used to it." She picks up the bag, slinging it over her shoulder and turns to walk away when suddenly Inuyasha's voice stops her.

"Hey Kagome?" She turns.

"What?" Taken by surprise she almost yelps when Inuyasha suddenly slides an arm around her waist, pulling her against him hard and kissing her passionately. She relaxes against him, letting her backpack drop again and wrapping her arms around his neck loosely.

Inuyasha groans as he feels Kagome yield to him and his hands tighten around her, his lust aching to be released. He turns them around, sitting Kagome on the edge of the well and leaning her back, deepening the kiss. He feels Kagome's breathing quicken as his hands roam over her slowly, sliding around her waist and toying with the bottom of her shirt.

"Kagome?" Both of them stop as they hear Sota, Kagome's younger brother, yelling her name outside. "Kagome, are you home?"

"Yeah Sota, h'm home!" She yells back, laughing as Inuyasha silently shakes his fist at the closed door and Sota beyond it. "I'll be up in a minute!"

"Is Inuyasha with you?" Kagome glances at him and he shrugs.

"Yes, but go back in the house. I'll make sure he comes inside to say hi." She yells.

"Okay!" Sota yells, and they listen as they hear Sota running back toward the house, calling their mother before he even reaches the door. Inuyasha turns to her, fully intent on proceeding from where they left off, and Kagome fully ready to let him, when they hear her mother's voice.

"Kagome, dear, you should come inside! It's cold out tonight." Kagome laughs silently as Inuyasha slumps his shoulders in defeat. Kagome hoists her bag up onto her back, taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

When Kagome drags Inuyasha inside, her mother, brother, and grandfather all stop, staring at Inuyasha. Kagome frowns at them, then she turns. Inuyasha is standing stock still, staring back.

"What is it?" She asks. Kagome's mother sets down the dishtowel she'd been using.

"Dear, where's your ears?" Kagome's eyes widen when she remembers. Her family had never seen Inuyasha as a human. Turning, she sees Inuyasha glancing around, looking as if he is ready to bolt. She turns, sliding her hands down his arms to hold his hands.

"Inuyasha, it's all right. No one will hurt you here." He locks his eyes on her, her heart aching as she sees the helplessness and fear in his eyes. "Come on, let's get you up into my room. Will that make you feel better?" Looking a bit ashamed he nods, Kagome shaking her head at her mother, asking her not to ask questions yet. Her mother nods, distracting Sota as Kagome pulls Inuyasha up the stairs.

Once in the safety of her bedroom Inuyasha relaxes, but only slightly. She shuts the door behind her, locking it before turning. Inuyasha instantly embraces her, hugging her fiercely. She can feel him trembling slightly against her.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles into her hair. "When i saw your family looking at me like that it reminded me of how people used to look at me as a child before..." His voice dies away and he shudders. Kagome slips her arms around him, rocking him slightly as she rubs his back.

"It's all right. I should have warned them first about you. It's my fault." She draws back from him slowly, resting her hands on his waist. "I'll tell you what, why don't you stay up here. I'll get dinner and you and i can eat up here." He nods, looking a bit guilt ridden as he sits on her bed. She strokes his hair a moment before leaving the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her.

In the kitchen Kagome is greeted by three pairs of curious eyes. She sighs, sitting at the table as her mother sets a cup of tea before her.

"Is that Inuyasha?" Sota asks. Kagome nods.

"That's him."

"When did he dye his hair?" Her grandfather asks. Kagome shakes her head, taking a sip of tea before responding.

"On nights of the new moon, Inuyasha turns into a human."

"So he has no claws or dog ears right now?" Sota asks. Kagome nods.

"That's right. He is as human as you or i right now."

"Poor dear. That must be so hard on him." Kagome nods, her mother noticing the look on her face but not saying anything.

When the dinner is done, Kagome's mom sends grandfather and Sota into the living room to eat. As she fixes up two plates for Kagome to take upstairs she looks at her daughter still sitting at the kitchen table.

Kagome stares into the half empty cup, though not seeing it.

"He's having a rough time right now, isn't' he?" Her mother asks idly. Kagome nods, rising to lean her back against the counter beside her mother. When she speaks her voice is low.

"Yes. He's been having dreams lately, nightmares. He won't talk about them. I think that they are nightmares from his childhood." Her mother nods. "He says it helps a little when I'm around, when..." Kagome's voice dies away and she glances at her mother quickly, but she only smiles.

"You're father used to have nightmares too. Really bad ones. There were nights when the only time he could ever sleep was when he was lying with me. He would wake up from the nightmare and immediately curl up with me, wrapping his arms around me. That was the only way he could get to sleep." Kagome's mother said quietly.

"Why though?" Kagome asks. "Why does being around a certain person do that to someone?" She asks. Kagome's mother smiles, turning to her daughter.

"That's the way it is when they are in love." Kagome's head rises slowly from the deep staring contest she'd been having with her tea cup to look at her mother. By the expression in her eyes, Kagome's mother knew. She nods, picking up the two plates.

"Here you go dear." Kagome nods, setting down her tea cup to take the two plates.

Halfway from the kitchen she pauses, turning back.

"Mom, can he..." Without even finishing her sentence Kagome's mother nods.

"Yes, it's all right. Now hurry dear, he's probably hungry." Kagome smiles widely, nodding before heading up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

She shuts the door behind her with a foot and sets the plates on her desk before turning to the bed.

Inuyasha is curled up in a ball on the bed, his his head on her pillow, sound asleep.

Glancing at the door to make sure it is locked she slowly crawls onto the bed with Inuyasha, curling her body beside his. He rouses enough to reach out to her, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her against him.

"Kagome." He mummers in his sleep. Kagome sighs, stroking his temple slowly as he rests his head against her shoulder, falling back to sleep with a smile on his face.

Kagome watches him sleep, deciding to let him sleep a bit before waking him up to eat.

It doesn't take long, Inuyasha's nose dragging him from sleep as the scent of the fresh hot food fills the room. Kagome is still awake, her gaze distant as she stares at the wall. When He moves against her she starts, looking down at him.

"Have a nice nap?" She asks. He nods, stretching slightly. She chuckles and moves away from him, retrieving the plates as he sits up on the bed. She hands him a plate and sits on the bed beside him, both eating in comfortable silence.

Shortly there is a hesitant knock at the door and Sota pokes his head in.

"Kagome, is it okay if i come in?" Kagome nods and Sota pushes the door open with a foot, shutting it behind him before dumping the contents of his loaded arms onto the floor.

Inuyasha and Kagome stare at the pile in surprise. The air mattress that her mother keeps in the hall closet is lying beneath a pile of blankets and pillows.

"Mom said for me to get these for you since Inuyasha is staying in here tonight." Inuyasha looks at Kagome in surprise but she ignores it.

"Thanks Sota." He studies Inuyasha, the former staring back at him.

"What?" Inuyasha asks, slightly irritable. Sota frowns.

"I don't know why mom says your cute." Kagome coughs, fighting back fits of laughter as Inuyasha instantly turns bright red in the face. Sota simply stares at them, perplexed, then shrugs.

"Mom says to tell you guys that we're gonna watch a movie downstairs. Are you guys gonna come down?" Kagome nods, rising from the bed and kicking the blankets and such off to the side.

"Yes, now out with you." He nods, practically skipping out of the room, calling to their mother as the door shuts behind him.

Inuyasha stares at the closed door a moment in shock as Kagome gets out the air mattress and plugs in the electric air pump.

"You mom thinks I'm cute?" Inuyasha says quietly. Kagome looks up at him as the air mattress fills with air.

"I guess so." He immediately turn to her.

"What do you mean, you think so?" He says indignantly. She chuckles.

"I guess you're cute." He stares at her, a evil gleam in his eye, then suddenly he leans forward, hauling her up and onto the bed with him. He pins her down onto the mattress and she laughs.

"You don't think so?" He says, teasing her ear with his teeth. Breathless from her surprise and his mouth on her ear she chuckles.

"Well, I'll have to think on that." His mouth moves from her ear to her lips and he kisses her lustfully.

Breaking the kiss Kagome gasps for air, smiling.

"We should get downstairs. Mom is expecting us." He snorts and gets up, staring at the air mattress in surprise as Kagome unplugs the air pump.

"What's that?"

"It's your bed tonight." She replies, bending down to pick up the blankets and pillows Sota had deposited on her floor.

Suddenly Inuyasha is behind her, his hips fitting to hers and his hands on her hips.

"Can't i sleep with you?" He says quietly. Kagome laughs, bumping him with her hip out of the way so she can put the blankets on the mattress.

"No. We're at my house. My mom sleeps just down the hall!" He groans, shoving his hands up his sleeves.

She laughs, grabbing his elbow and pulling him toward the door.

"Come on, lets go watch the movie." He doesn't fight her, letting her pull him out the door.

"Hey Kagome...what's a movie?"

Okay, so that's chapter four. Not a lemon but I'm setting up for one.

By the way, I've been using word pad for my writing, and i hated it. For everyone who is not using Microsoft Office for their writing and word pad like me, i highly suggest you download OpenOffice from the fanfiction website. I did and I'm loving it and i didn't have to shell out all that money for the Microsoft office programs. That's my little piece. Lol.


	5. The Well House

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

BTW, i do not own rights to the movie i make vague references too in the story either. Don't know if i need to say that but i will just in case...you'll see what i mean! lol

Okay, here's chapter five for you all. A warning, a bit of a lemon here...okay, not a bit but you get the idea.

Chapter Five – The Well House

Downstairs Kagome's mom is curled up on the corner of the couch, Sota lying stretched out on the floor. They look up as the pair come in and Kagome's mom pats the couch beside her.

"Come watch the movie." Kagome nods, sitting beside her mom. Inuyasha sits on the opposite side of her, giving her mother an odd look in the dark living room before scooting a bit closer to Kagome. She ignores this, instead scanning the living room.

"Where's grandpa?" She asks. Kagome's mom gestures toward the small hallway near the kitchen.

"You're grandfather already went to bed. Besides, he doesn't like this movie."

"What are we watching anyway?" Kagome asks, curling her legs up onto the couch. Inuyasha watches her then takes her cue, making himself comfortable.

"An American movie i found at the rental place today. It is an old one. I think it's got the word star in it or something. Sota picked it out."

Inuyasha jumps slightly at the starting of the movie, the sound starting so sudden that even Kagome jumps a little, but soon all four of them are engrossed in the movie. Inuyasha especially. He leans forward, watching amazed at the people moving on the tv screen, laughing slightly and making snide comments about the similarity between one of the main characters personalities and Miroku's.

As the movie ends Kagome's mom rises, stretching before bending down and picking up the sleeping Sota, who had been asleep for almost half the movie.

"Well, I am heading to bed now." She says. "Try not to stay up to late."

"I'll make sure she gets to bed soon." Inuyasha says. Kagome's mother pauses, staring at him.

"What about you dear? You look very tired." He hesitates, looking away.

"I don't sleep much when I'm human." Kagome watches him, nodding slightly to herself. He's afraid of the nightmares. She thinks to herself. Kagome's mom nods.

"Well, I gave the bed to Sota to give to you just in case." Kagome smiles.

"I already have it made. I'll make sure he gets some sleep." Kagome's mom smiles slightly and ascends the stairs quietly, a snoring Sota on her shoulder.

As the quiet descends around them Inuyasha sighs.

"You can go to sleep. I won't mind." He says quietly. Kagome turns to him, studying him a moment before rising, turning away. "Where are you going?" He asks. She smiles.

"Stay here." He watches as she disappears up the stairs, returning in a moment with a large blanket in her arms. She stops before him, holding out her hand to him. He stares at her. "What?"

"Come on. I have an idea." He frowns at her but takes her hand, letting her guide him toward the front door.

Once outside she leans him across the dark property toward the well house. Seeing it he smiles slightly, realizing her idea.

No sooner does she shut the well house door behind her Inuyasha pulls her against him hard, kissing her ruthlessly. She clings to him, their bodies flush against each others.

When they break away Kagome takes his hand, leading him down the steps to the well. She sets the folded blanket down on the edge of the well and turns to him, stopping him before he leaps into the well.

"No." He frowns at her, glancing between the well and her.

"What? I thought you wanted to go back to my time for a little while." She shakes her head, smiling at him and pulling him closer.

"Nope. Right here." He stares at her a second, glancing around the shadowy, cold well house around them.

"Here?" She nods, stroking his cheek.

"It seems fitting, doesn't it? This is where it all started. If i hadn't been pulled into the well by that centipede woman, i never would have met you." He stares at her a second then nods.

"You're right." She smiles, then pulls him against her hard, demanding. He reciprocates her lust, his hands roving over her body longingly.

The cold air against her skin makes her gasp as Inuyasha pulls her shirt up, over her head before draping it over the edge of the well. Almost immediately he sheds his red robe, clad in only the loose pants he pulls her against him again. Her chest impacts his, her breasts pressing against his makes them both shudder with desire.

"Wait." Kagome says quietly, pulling away. He steps back, watching as she grabs the blanket and lays it out on the ground before the well. She steps onto it, watching him as she shimmies out of her skirt, laying it beside her shirt. Clad only in her bra and panties she gets onto her knees on the blanket, gesturing to him. He sheds his pants, watching Kagome's passionate eyes taking him in as he joins her on the blanket.

Gently she pushes him back until he is lying flat on his back, Kagome straddling his legs just below his hips. The evidence of her effect on his body is there, aching from the closeness of her body, her knees on the blanket on either side of his legs. She leans forward, kissing him passionately. She pins his arms to the blanket, her hips trapping his legs and preventing him from moving. He stares up at her as she slowly kisses the tip of his nose then works lower, to his neck and then his chest.

He groans as her lips find his nipple, teasing it slightly with her teeth and tugging gently. He shudders as her tongue traces a circle around it, her warm breath on his nipple even more exciting in the chill air of the well house.

Teasingly she hesitates before going to the other nipple, torturing him again with her tongue and teeth until he is writhing beneath her, his hands clenching into fists.

The very fact that he lies prisoner to her excites him even more. Knowing that he could easily overpower, he is tempted to but his train of thought is interrupted as Kagome's mouth moves lower, her tongue dipping into his belly button a brief second. He gasps, eyes shut tightly as he rides the waves of lust coursing though his blood as Kagome continues her sweet torture on his body.

His legs jerk as her mouth finds him and he groans again as she teases the tip of his penis with her tongue, the warmth and chill driving him mad. He feels her lips circle him and work slowly around him and he clenches his teeth, panting as she continues to work his penis with her mouth. He can feel her hands shaking against his wrists and suddenly those hands are gone. Looking up briefly he watches as she slides her hands across his hips. He groans, his head falling back as her hands find him.

"Kagome." He manages through his ragged pants. After a few more minutes of the sweet torture she releases him, rising to lean over him again.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" She whispers to him, her voice husky with her own lust.

"You." He murmurs, reaching up to her.

His hands cup her breasts confined in her bra, toying with them a moment before sliding around the back, releasing the catch easily. He tosses the bra aside, not caring where it lands as his hands find her breasts again, free from their confines. Kagome lowers her upper body, urging him on as he cups her breasts gently with his hand. She groans as his mouth finds one breast, then the other. His hands slide down her waist to her hips, dragging her panties down slightly.

"Sit up." He says quietly. She does, Inuyasha following her. They somehow manage to change position, Kagome lying on her back as Inuyasha leans over her, using one hand to slide her panties down her legs slowly as the other hand slides across her quivering abdomen slowly, teasingly. As the panties come free he tosses them in the general direction of her panties, then slides his hands around her hips, meeting at her inner thighs. Kagome gasps as his hands find her and she grasps the blanket under her in her clenched fists, groaning and gasping his name as his fingers tease her.

"What do you want Kagome?" He asks as he continues to tease her.

"Inuyasha..." She manages, her body twisting, her hips thrusting up against his hand. He slowly lies flush atop her, settling his weight on her slowly, his lips finding hers.

Kagome nearly gasps as Inuyasha's body slides up hers slowly but her breath is stolen by his lips on hers. His kiss drives her mad with desire, Kagome arching her body against his, pleading him to tend to the fire in her blood. His hands slide down her waist to her hips, stilling her movements. She can feel his erection there, against her core and she gasps as he moves his hips slightly, sliding his length against her.

"Oh god...Inuyasha..." She moans, begging him. He stares down at her, his beautiful brown eyes reflecting the lamplight and alight with passion as he adjust himself slowly. Kagome whimpers as he enters her, filling her slowly with his length. She tries to move against him, to take him faster but he grips her hip, holding her in place.

"Not yet." He whispers, equally as breathless. "Wait for it."

"Inuyasha.." She groans, again trying to thrust against his hand. He stops her again, toying with her ear with his teeth again. "Wait." He whispers breathlessly. "Make it last." She nods, letting him take control.

The feel of him sliding into her nearly drives her wild, and soon even Inuyasha can't hold back anymore. He slides his and down, gripping one of her knees and hiking it up to his hip as he pushes hard, seating himself in her completely. Kagome gasps, her eyes flying open.

Inuyasha stares down at her, his bare skin beaded with sweat. She can feel the sweat running down her skin as well as he begins to move within and against her. One hand braces himself up slightly, the other holding her knee in place at his hip as he thrusts into her slowly, grinding his hips against hers each time he thrusts. Kagome matches him, lifting her hips off the ground slightly with each thrust. Her eyes close once more but Inuyasha's voice breaks the silence.

"Look at me. Don't close your eyes." He says quietly. Kagome stares up at him, their gazes locked on each other. Kagome's heart beats painfully in her chest, her breath coming in ragged pants as she reaches up, stroking her hands down to his waist and holding him as he thrusts again and again.

Kagome lifts her other leg, shifting to wrap both legs around his waist and lifting her hips higher, allowing him deeper. He groans, shifting his hand off her knee to brace himself, thrusting harding into her, their tempo increasing with their passion.

Kagome's hands dig into his hips and his thrusts come faster, Kagome matching him easily. Her breathing comes faster and faster, her heart racing as shivers rack her body as the passion continues to build and build until she feels as if she might break.

The only sound in the well house their their ragged breathing as they build toward the pinnacle they both seek.

Inuyasha's thrusts become faster and faster, his hips slamming against hers again and again until Kagome bites her lip, trying not to cry out as she finds release. Lust explodes though her entire body, her body shaking as wave after wave of passion overloads her mind. She groans aloud, her legs tightening around Inuyasha's hips, driving him deeper into her than he had ever been.

The feel of Kagome's legs around his hips tightening and the rippling of her body around his sends Inuyasha over the edge and he slams into her one last time, the fire in his body exploding, his body trembling as he releases himself into her.

After several moments they both collapse onto the blanket, catching their breath. Kagome strokes his sweat soaked back slowly, shivering slightly from the residual passion and the chill air inside the well house.

Inuyasha lifts his head slightly, studying her.

"Are you all right?" He asks quietly. Kagome nods, smiling at him as she tries to catch her breath. He chuckles slightly and she nods.

"That was...wow." She says quietly. He nods, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yes."

After several minutes of simply catching their breath, Kagome shifts against him. Still seated inside her Inuyasha stiffens and she smiles slightly. He glances at her questioningly and she nods, eying him hungrily.

"Again?" He asks. She nods.

"Only if you want to." He frowns at her slightly.

"Don't you ever tire?" She chuckles, reaching down and stroking his bottom lightly. She feels him tighten in response and smiles. He groans, shaking as he lowers his head, his lips brushing hers as he whispers.

"That's not fair." She giggles then grips his shoulders.

"I have an idea. Get up a minute." He does so, withdrawing slowly from her and kneeling back, watching as she rises.

She stands and he nearly chuckles as she weaves slightly on her feet before rising to his feet as well.

"What's your idea?" He asks as she folds the blanket. Watching her, he frowns as she drapes the blanket over the edge of the well, then sits on it, facing him. She smiles, beckoning to him with one finger.

"Come here and I'll show you."

Curious he approaches her, but is surprised as she pulls him forward by the shoulder. She spreads her legs, hooking her calf's around the backs of his legs, making him thrust his hips forward for balance. She leans forward slightly, her breasts pushing against his chest as she rotates her hips slightly against his.

"Get the idea yet?" He nods, kissing her passionately as he bends her backwards slightly.

He finds her ready for him and he uses one hand to tease her center, his thumb flicking over her nub driving her insane beneath him. She grabs onto his shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin.

"So help me...if you...drop me...down this well...I'll kill you..." She says between gasps. He glances behind her at the inky depths of the well and smiles slightly, gripping one of her wrists and pulling her up slightly, looping her arm around the back of his neck.

"If i drop you, we'll go together." He whispers. She nods, accepting the compromise before shifting her hips against him eagerly. He chuckles. "Don't want to take it slow, do you?" He asks teasingly. She shakes her head.

"No. Now." She practically growls. He leans forward, pressing his feverish forehead against her shoulder and grips her hips hard, entering her completely in one hard, violent thrust. She gasps, her hands tightening even more on his shoulders before she shudders. The predatory gleam in her eyes fuels his passion even more and he starts moving against her, adding force into his thrusts with his grip on her butt. He suddenly seats himself and pulls her off the well, turning around to sit on the well where she had been. Using his grip on her to keep her from falling he continues thrusting into her, his hands and her weight making his thrusts harder then ever before. Kagome writhes against him, her ebony hair and body shining in the lamp light as her naked body gleams with sweat.

"Oh...god..." Kagome moans working her hips as much as she can against his grip. She moans, her head twisting back and forth from the swiftly mounting passion.

"Oooohhhhh..." She moans, her body spasming as she climaxes. Her climax sends him over the edge and she collapses against him, the two of them clinging to each other as their passion fades.

Inuyasha releases Kagome's buttocks, letting her slide to the ground. As she does he withdraws from her, holding her upright. He can see her entire body is trembling. He holds her, rising far enough to unfold the blanket, wrapping it around them both. Their body heat creates a cocoon around them both and Kagome sighs, her soft body molded to his chest.

"I..." She murmurs but stops herself. Inuyasha's arms, wrapped around her, shift slightly, one hand rising up to twine into her hair.

"You what?" He asks. She shakes her head against his chest and he can tell that she it biting her lip. A thought suddenly crosses his mind and his hand stops toying with her hair.

"Do you regret..." Her hand on his lips stops him as she hurriedly prevents him from completing his sentence.

"No. Never in my life will i regret this." She whispers.

"Then what were you going to say?" He asks against her lips. She stares up at him, her dark brown eyes staring up at him with such deep emotion it shakes him to his core.

"I...love you." She says quietly. He stares at her a long moment, torn. Seeing the conflict in him she smiles slightly. "I understand if you don't." He shakes his head.

"That's not it." He insists. "It's not that i don't. I do. I just...can't say it." He says quietly, looking down at her, praying she understands.

She stares up at him a long moment then a slow smile crosses her face. She lifts a hand, Inuyasha tilting his head to press his cheek into her hand slightly.

"I understand. You don't have to say anything. You know why?" He shakes his head. She rests a hand on his chest, over his heart.

"Because in here, i know you do. That's all i need to know." He smiles, a true smile from the depth of his heart and kisses her lightly on the forehead.

"Come on, lets get back into the house. It's too cold out here."

Okay, i will apologize right now...this was a very LONG lemon. I didn't intend it to be. I don't write the story, the story is writing itself, if you know what i mean. I hope you do...I'm afraid I'm gonna sound like a lunatic...okay, yeah, it's midnight, need i say more...hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review!


	6. Nightmares, Showers, and Questions

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Chapter Six – Nightmares, Showers, and Questions

Kagome and Inuyasha get back into the house silently, both of them tip-toeing upstairs and slipping into Kagome's room silently.

As Kagome shuts her bedroom door behind her Inuyasha collapses onto the air mattress beside her bed with a quiet chuckle, his black hair hiding his entire head as it spreads out from the force of his flop onto the mattress, creating a large black circle where his head had been. He sits up, throwing it back out of his face with a scowl.

"Damn hair is a pain when I'm human." He mutters. "Never seems to get in the way any other time." Kagome smiles and crawls onto the air mattress with him. He turns, staring at the hair brush she'd picked up from her desk. "What's that for?" He asks.

"Can I brush your hair?" She asks quietly. After a moment he nods, presenting his back to her.

It takes several minutes and a few pained yelps from Inuyasha to get his hair somewhat tamed. Soon Kagome can run her brush through his hair without encountering any tangles. Using a hair band from her desk that had been wound around the handle of the brush she sections his hair, beginning to braid it. He glances at her over his shoulder inquiringly but doesn't question her as she swiftly and expertly braids his hair, securing it at the end.

"There, all finished." She rises, getting her night clothes from where they lie on her bed waiting. "I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." He nods, Kagome watching from the doorway as he slowly runs a hand down the braid, a smile on his face before she silently leaves the room.

Inuyasha is stretched out on the mattress, half asleep when Kagome comes in. He looks up as she turns off the light, shutting the door behind her before she crawls into bed.

"Hey Kagome?" She turns over, raising up on her elbows to look at him down on the floor.

"Yes?" She whispers.

"Thanks. Thanks for brining me here." She smiles, reaching out to him. He takes her hand and she holds it a moment before letting go, her fingers sliding from his almost reluctantly.

"You're welcome. Good night." He mumbles a reply, sleep claiming his swiftly once more.

The demon stares down into the mirage, waiting silently. All around him the forest is dark, no creature stirring. The demon does not move, standing motionless before a whirling pool of demonic power. To any observer, one unfortunate enough to get close enough to see and there for too close, it would look like the water's surface on a still day, a mirrorlike projection hovering in mid air.

At first nothing appears, but suddenly an image appears in the surface before him. A slow grin appears on his face, spreading and revealing long, narrow teeth. Red eyes glint with malice and glee as the demon contemplates the image.

"Is he asleep?" A voice breaks the silence. The demon immediately turns.

"Yes, Naraku." The demon replies. The person belonging to the voice remains in shadow.

"Finish it."

"Tonight, Naraku?"

"Yes. I want him broken. Like I instructed." The demon nods, turning back to the image of a black haired man.

_He is running again. He is an adult now, but his pursuers are still there, just behind him. He can hear the shouts, the anger behind him like a looming black cloud ready to swallow him. He feels the rage inside him but he forces it back with sheer will. _

_Suddenly he is surrounded by demons. The hoard of demons completely surrounds him, but oddly they remain back, watching him with blood lust filled eyes._

_All around him is the smell of blood. Near him he can see the bodies of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara strewn on the ground, brutally slain. _

_Suddenly the woods around him is filled with a voice, one that he knows quite well._

"_Well done Inuyasha." He turns, catching sight of Naraku partially shadowed in the trees. He feels the rage building within him, the demon within begging for release but he fights it._

"_Naraku, you bastard." _

"_Now now, Inuyasha. I have done hardly any wrong compared to what you have done." _

"_What are you talking about." He demands. Naraku gestures back toward the bodies of his friends._

"_Don't you realize what you've done?" He says, rather pointedly._

_Suddenly the scents around him intensify and he realizes where they are coming from. His hands. Looking down he sees his hands, wrapped around the hilt of Tetsuiga, are stained red with the blood of him comrades. _

"_No." He whispers, staring down at his hands in horror. "I didn't." Near him he can hear Naraku chuckling. _

"_And to even have slain _her_." He says, emphasizing the last part as his voice fades into nothing. _

_Although afraid to look up Inuyasha does, nearly crying out._

_Kagome stands before him, staring at him with wide, fearful eyes locked forever on his face. She is on her knees before him, her head tilted back to look at him, a thin trail of blood running down out of the side of her mouth. To his horror he sees that she is stabbed clean though with Tetsuiga in his hands, the tip of the blade blood red behind her. _

"_No!" He cries out, his hands dropping Tetsuiga. Instantly the blood lust, the demon within is unleashed. He feels himself lose all control, his fangs and claws growing longer as it feels as if his entire body is on fire. _

_The demons that had been around him are gone, leaving only him and his fallen comrades._

"_Inu...yasha?" He looks down, his long taloned hands twitching. Kagome is alive, somehow, and staring up at him in horror. "You..." _

_Trapped somewhere in a small corner of his mind Inuyasha watches as he approaches Kagome, his hands flexing. The fear and absolute terror on her face makes him cry out but he can't stop himself as he stops before her, a clawed hand raised high. _

_He hears her death scream as his talons tear into her flesh. His body is bathed in blood, her blood, as he watches her fall._

Inuyasha wakes, bolting upright in the bed. Terror hazes his mind and be almost panics when he does not recognize the room at first. Looking to his left he sees the bed, Kagome's dark hair spilling over the edge of the bed and he starts to calm a little, the terror and horror receding. His entire body shakes so badly he can't hardly breath, his body bathed in sweat.

He stares at Kagome, anxiety and fear suddenly filling him as he watches her, noticing that she doesn't move. He rises, stumbling as his entire body feels weak, unsteady.

He sits on the edge of her bed slowly, staring at her in the darkness of the room, relieved to see her breathing, looking peaceful in sleep.

Kagome feels the bed shift and wakes up slowly, coming awake immediately when she sees Inuyasha sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Inuyasha?" He starts when he hears her voice, his eyes wide with residual terror, horror, and what almost looks like guilt. She studies him, easily seeing how he shakes so, his breathing coming in ragged, shallow breaths. "Did you have another nightmare?" She asks. He nods, not meeting her gaze.

She holds her arms out to him, beckoning him to come to her but to her utter surprise he shies away.

"Inuyasha?" He looks up at her from where he is huddled at the end of her bed. "What is it?" He doesn't answer, he simply crawls up the bed to where she sits, huddling his body against hers as his arms slide around her waist. His entire body trembles badly and hi whimpers slightly.

Kagome wraps her arms around him, guiding him to sit in her lap as she crosses her legs beneath the blanket. He fits his head beneath her chin, whimpering like a hurt pup as she rocks him.

After a time his whimpering eases and he falls to sleep. When she tries to extricate herself from his grip his arms tighten around her and he whimpers. Kagome lies back on the bed, turning on her side slightly to curl her body around Inuyasha, the warmth of his body agianst hers swiftly lulling her back to sleep.

The next morning the sun rises to find them both still in the bed. Kagome wakes slowly, relishing the dream that Inuyasha lies beside her, his arms around her.

More awake now, she realizes that it isn't a dream. She feels something brush her cheek and opens her eyes slowly. Momentarily blinded by the sunlight streaming though the window she glances down.

One white dog ear flicks slightly in sleep, brushing her cheek occasionally. White hair fans out over red cloth and she raises one arm, finding the other one pinned by Inuyasha's arms around her, and gently strokes his ear, following the short, soft hair up from the base to the tip. It twitches slightly and to her surprise Inuyasha growls slightly, though not in the least threatening.

"If you keep that up..." His quiet voice startles her. "...we definitely won't make it to the well house." She smiles slightly, her hand leaving his ear to thread into his hair. His head rises slowly and bright gold eyes meet hers. "Though we wouldn't have to go." She frowns.

"My mom..."

"Is outside, along with your grandfather. You're brother left for school an hour ago." He says quietly. She stares at him.

"How do you know?"

"I heard your mom tell Sota to come home straight after school to make sure he gets his chores done. You mom is out pulling weeds in the flower bed and your grandfather is out in the storehouse, making more of those fake sutras." She eyes him then leans her head down, placing a light kiss on his forehead. His eyes close for a moment then draws back, really studying him.

"You didn't sleep after you had that nightmare, did you?" She ask quietly. He glances away from her but there is no hiding the dark rings under his eyes, the paler than usual tint to his skin.

"About an hour." He admits. Deciding to drop the subject Kagome pushes Inuyasha off her, rising from the bed and stretching.

"I think a shower would do good right about now." He stares up at her, then nods, sitting up on the bed and sitting crosslegged.

"You do smell all sweaty." She turns to him, eyes narrowed. He glances up at her, trying to scowl but his cheeks turn slightly red.

"It's all your fault." She mutters, reaching forward to grip the necklace around his neck and pull him from the bed. Once he's on his feet she smiles up at him, pressing her body against his.

"I think we both need a shower." His ears flick slightly and he smiles.

"Together?" She nods.

"Come on."

Kagome manages to jump into the shower first, only managing to soak her hair before she feels Inuyasha's hands sliding around her naked waist, his body sliding against hers.

"If someone came into the house, would you hear?" She says. He nods, his ears flicking slightly.

"Of course." She smiles, turning in his arms to face him. He leans forward, the hot water cascading over them both as he places his lips on hers, hungrily. She responds, sliding her arms around his neck and holding him to her. She feels his body respond and her breath quickens.

Inuyasha breaks the kiss and chuckles slightly at her look of disappointment.

"How do you manage this in here? It's so slippery." He says, Kagome smiling slightly at his slightly breathless tone.

"First, you need these things." She says, tapping the bath mat on the bottom of the bathtub. "It keeps you from slipping." He nods. "And it helps to have these." She says, her hands leaving him to grip the circular hand rails inside the shower. "Mom had them installed for grandpa." She says quietly.

Inuyasha studies them a second then smiles. "So, it would go something like this?" He says slowly, his hands sliding down her soaked body to grip her butt, pulling her up slowly and stepping forward, pinning her against the wall. Kagome wraps her legs around his hips, gripping the rails though there is no need. Inuyasha presses her body to the shower wall with his, holding her in place. She nods as his penis rubs against her center, almost gasping at the movement sends tiny shock waves through her, her legs tightening around his hips in response.

"Yeah." She says breathlessly. He smiles, his fangs nipping at the flesh of her neck and collarbone lightly.

Kagome's hand slides along the bar, accidentally knocking the bar of soap down from it's tray. Inuyasha easily bends down and picks it up without Kagome leaving her place against the wall. He stares at it, then smiles.

"Isn't this what you use to wash your body?" He says quietly. She nods, slightly confused.

"Yes. It's soap. You know that. You've used it." He suddenly sets it against her skin, sliding it up and across her ribs slowly. Kagome shivers, her eyes closing as he draws it across her skin slowly, leaning back slightly to draw it across their skin between them. Kagome starts to moan then bites her lip, her hands tightening on the rail behind and beneath her.

After drawing the soap across most of her chest and belly Inuyasha sets it back in it's place, his hands trailing over her soap covered chest. Kagome shivers as his hands slide easily over her breasts, pausing on her nipples before continuing heading south.

His hands slide between their hips, grazing her and she gasps. His fingers tease her, the passion in Kagome rising higher as he slides his fingers across her opening slowly, his talons trailing pinpricks across her nub. She whimpers slightly, her hips moving against him.

"Do you like that?" He whispers in her ear, his cheek against hers. She nods, her hands leaving the rail to slide down his back to his butt. She grips him, pulling his hips against hers hard.

"Yes." She growls, tipping her head up toward his ear. Inuyasha stiffens slightly against her as she slides his hands around, sliding between them and down. She grips him, not hesitant but demanding, her hands wringing a moan from him as she toys with him, stroking and squeezing him until he is shuddering against her.

"Kagome..." He growls, his taloned hands gripping into fists as he rests his forearms on the shower wall on either side of her head. Smiling Kagome spreads her legs slightly wider, shifting her hips forward slightly to press against him, arching her back slightly.

Taking the signal Inuyasha draws back enough for Kagome to lift his penis before he enters her. Kagome's hands leave him, sliding up his tight stomach and chest to thread into his wet hair, grabbing handfuls of it in passion as he seats himself completely within her. Almost immediately he begins to move, his entire body sliding against hers as he thrusts into her slowly. Kagome moves with him, the steam rising around them and their lust flushing their skin.

Kagome's hands leave Inuyasha's body and she grips the rail below her, pushing back against the wall to shift her hips out further. Inuyasha slides his hands down her body to grip her hips, holding her in place as his thrusts begin to increase in tempo.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome moans, gripping the rail harder as her passion builds higher and higher, coiling in her like a spring. Inuyasha begins to move more urgently, thrusting faster and harder with each passing second. Kagome pants heavily, the heat and Inuyasha stealing her breath.

Kagome's hips thrust against Inuyasha's, Kagome sliding her hips slightly from side to side as he continues to thrust into her, earning a half moan, half growl from Inuyasha.

"oohhh" Kagome moans, biting her lip as her climax rushes over her. Inuyasha follows seconds after, his hips slamming into her one last time, shuddering against her body violently as he comes.

Kagome is out of the shower first, Kagome standing in front of the bathroom sink and blow drying her hair when there is a hesitant knock on the door. Kagome's mom pokes her head in and smiles.

"Good morning Kagome."

Hearing her mother's voice Inuyasha yelps in surprise from under the water.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's mom asks, coming into the bathroom completely. "Are you all right dear?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha says hurriedly, poking just the top of his head out from behind the shower curtain, taloned hands clutching the shower curtain tightly. His gold eyes are wide in surprise and Kagome's mom smiles.

"Oh my, you're shy. Don't worry, if you've seen one, you've seen them all." Kagome's mom comments lightly. Kagome holds back a laugh. Obviously her mother has never seen a naked demon. Kagome, her thoughts wandering to dangerous ground, blushes as she watches Inuyasha's once embarrassed gaze turn confused as Kagome's mom turns away.

"Dear, lunch will be ready in a bit." Kagome nods, setting the dryer down.

"Thanks mom." She smiles, wisely not turning around before departing the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Kagome goes back to brushing her hair, looking up only briefly as Inuyasha manages to figure out how to shut off the water before stepping out, dripping wet and beautifully naked. Kagome takes a second to admire him before throwing him a towel.

"Here. Dry off. You're clothes are on the sink." She says, gesturing behind her. Inuyasha towels off, hurriedly slipping into his pants and tying them off. Kagome laughs and rises, retrieving a comb from the cabinet and gesturing toward the toilet. She is about to say sit when she stops herself.

"Inuyasha." He stares at her a second and then catches the hint, looking grateful that she didn't sit him on accident. He seats himself atop the toilet, turning his back to her.

As she begins working the comb through his long, thick white hair, being careful of his ears, he relaxes beneath her hands. After several minutes of silence Inuyasha speaks up.

"Hey Kagome, can I ask you something?" She nods, intent on working out a large knot.

"Sure."

"What did your mom mean by that?" Kagome's slip and the comb drops to the floor as Kagome suddenly doubles over, laughing hard. Inuyasha turns to her, perplexed.

"What?"

_Hope you all enjoyed. I apologize for the delay in posting. College started and I've had writers block. I'll try to post again real soon. Thanks for your patience!_


End file.
